


Wolves' Breakfast

by EltasAldaron31



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Animal Death, Blood and Gore, F/F, Hunting, Lust, Other, Sexual Tension, Shapeshifting, Violence, Wolves, painful transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EltasAldaron31/pseuds/EltasAldaron31
Summary: Morrigan and Amara Cousland spend some much-needed quality time together, doing their second most favourite thing.





	Wolves' Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentStormSociety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStormSociety/gifts).



> A gift for my dear friend, SilentStormSociety. May your day be awesome.

**Wolves’ Breakfast**

 

Morrigan languidly laid back, her elbow cushioned from the ground by the soft grasses that surrounded her.  Amber points stared back at her above them the curve of a dark brow arched smugly.  In the months they had travelled together fighting hordes of Darkspawn and the Blight, moments like this were very rare.  It was a time they spent together just the two of them, in one of their most relaxed and natural states.   She never grew tired of it and suspected she never ever would.  Slowly a smile scrawled across Amara’s face, turning one corner of her crimson mouth upward.  Morrigan would never get tired of that either – that smile that she knows is only for her.

“What are you thinking of, my dear?”  That rich timbre in the Warden’s voice always gave her chills in the best way.

“Nothing important, just enjoying the impending spectacle.”  Morrigan pursed her crimson lips, subconsciously biting them.  The Warden before her continued stripping off her armour piece by piece, all steel and leather and cloth falling to the ground at her feet.  When the small clothes were finally done away with—minus the underwear because the Warden never wore any—Amara let her feast her eyes on the strong and supple lines of her body.  Waiting patient and proudly till the witch had her fill of naked flesh.  With the slightest nod to indicate she was ready, Amara’s eyes burned brighter like the sparks that flew from stirred up embers.  Those amber orbs became ringed with the light of the sun as a snarl escaped the Warden’s throat.  Morrigan intently stared as the Warden before her doubled over and grabbed at the grass shaking on her hands and knees.  The sounds, a mixture of human and animal became more frequent, as each bone broke, lengthened then reset under the skin.  Limbs and joints awkwardly thrust against their usual positions as the Warden’s body convulsed during her transformation.  The taut darkening skin sprang coarse dark grey fur, just as quickly has canines erupted from a lengthening jaw.

Morrigan held her breath.  This wasn’t the easy fluid process that she went through with magic driving her shape—no, this was more primal, more painful, excruciating and yet the Warden had done it countless times and as naturally as she wielded a sword.  The last long cry muffled the breaking and resetting of her rib cage.  Panting hard the Warden’s wolf looked up at her with Amara’s eyes.  That same smile looked just as wolfish when she was in human form.

“Are you joining me, love?  Or am I bring this buck down on my own?”  Amara; the strong, confident and wild being that she loved waited, her great wolf head cocked to the side.  Morrigan gently ran her hand through the thick fur about the Warden’s neck and with a smile seamlessly shifted into her own wolf shape.  The two them bounded about each other, playfully nipping and mounting as   dominance was established.  It was the way their wild shapes communicated, though they were very much equal in human form.  With a final nip and lick, Amara’s larger wolf led them off through a small game trail in the tall grass, ears forward and her gait easy.  Morrigan followed, happily admiring strong haunches and a powerful tail. 

They had seen a herd come through scrub just before they had set up camp that last night.  From the smell of the air, water was nearby. Hunting just as dawn was breaking meant they could find the deer at the waterhole filling their thirst for the day.  It had been a long while since venison was eaten on the journey that Morrigan salivated just at the thought of slow roasted red meat falling away from the bone as her she tore at it with her teeth and fingers.  On the long arduous trek, a hearty meal of meat gave the group a bit of happiness, bolstering their strength against the fights ahead.  She would never admit it, but the boy can cook.  It was the only good thing Alistair was good for, in her opinion.  When there was meat this good around, Morrigan didn’t mind sharing her knowledge of the herbs and plants that grew by the wayside and whether they would enhance the flavour of the meal.

She was so busy thinking of the meat, she bumped against Amara’s soft flank.  The Warden stood stock still, ears back and her amber eyes trained on the watering hole ahead.   The quick flick of her tongue to mop up the saliva around her maw told Morrigan that her lover had found their quarry.  Her own nostrils flared as she took in its sweet grassy scent - wild and healthy, untouched by the Blight.  A young buck grazing a little away from the others.  It would not be hard to drag in back to camp between them.  Softly the witch padded next to the still wolf.  They had their roles to play in the hunt and she knew hers well.   With a last playful swish of her tail against Amara’s chest she veered off to the side to find her position just wide of the buck.  There, she waited till the Warden assessed the terrain and lay in wait for her.  With the pieces set, it took a heartbeat or two before Morrigan surged forward, startling and scattering the herd as she honed in on the frightened buck which bolted towards Amara’s hiding place.  With well-practiced skill and precision, she drove the buck onwards within a lunge from the larger wolf.  And lunge Amara did, all power and muscles, fur and brutal efficiency.  The Warden’s jaws clamped hard around the buck’s throat as she brought it to the ground.  By the time Morrigan caught up with the struggling pair, the crunching of neck bones quickly ended their prey’s life.  A long keen erupted from her throat.  Meat, death, and power excited her – her warden excited her.  As the buck’s convulsions finally grew still, Morrigan carefully licked and tasted the lifeblood that had sprayed the Warden’s face.  Amber eyes glowed fiercely with pride, meeting the open desire of Morrigan’s stare.  There was a glint of amusement in them too, as one wolfish brow arched up similar to the Warden’s human expression.

Light swirled all around the witch as she banished her wolf form.  Likewise, with much less finesse and a lot more grunting, the Warden returned to her naked human form.  Together they burst into fits of laughter in between the heaving pants of exertion.

“We are going to eat well tonight, my dear.”  Amara’s hand followed the line of her jaw as she offered a bloody kiss.  Morrigan latched onto those lips hungrily tasting lust and blood.

“Indeed, my love.”  She smiled breaking away from the Warden’s embrace reluctantly.  “A pity we have to share.”

OoOoO

That night saw the group gathered about the soft glow of the embers, waiting patiently as the meat sizzled and spit, and then eventually pull away from the bones.

 


End file.
